The Last Two Timelords, Episode One: New Adventure
by Heredth
Summary: What if there was another Timelord
1. Chapter 1

Methinks i needs website two watch all episode again...

* * *

The 9th Doctor was walking down the street in order to talk to a blob of plastic.

He was no normal man though, he was a Time Lord!

And what most thought to be the last...

The Doctor was worried though...

"Stay calm, stay calm, the negotiations will go smoothly" He told himself.

Just then, a man walked around the corner and stopped him.

"Why hello there doctor, fancy seeing you here!" The strange man said.

"Well I did plan it, soooo..." said the man before he was cut off.

"B-But how did you escape the time war!" he asked in suprise.

"Same way you did, but _sneaky!_" the man said as the Doctor looked at him.

He looked like your normal man, white skin, olive eyes, and a bit taller than him.

The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw the man's left arm...

Or what was left of it...

It was a wire like arm, made of metal, and he was stunned to find it had covered with skin the next moment.

"Yea, crashing did _NOT_go well for me..." said the man

"But why are you here!" said the doctor.

"Two reasons, one to stop the plastic blob thats on earth, and two to hitch a ride." said the man.

"Your impossible!" siad the doctor.

"Heredth the Time Lord, at your service!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Heredth were making their way up Henricks when they heard a noise.

"Shhh, listen..." whispered Heredth

_"Wilson?"_

"It sounds like its coming from outside the door." said The Doctor

_"Wilson, I've got the lottery money."_

_"Wilson?"_

"Who the bloody hell is Wilson?" asked The Doctor

Heredth pointed to the door witch read 'HP Wilson CEO'.

"Oh"

_"You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop._

_Wilson!_

"Hide!" whispered Heredth as the person neared the door.

There was a sound in the corridor.

_Hello?_

_Hello, Wilson, it's Rose._

"She's walking right towards whatever it is!" said The Doctor.

"Heredth?"

The Doctor spotted a pipeline along the wall.

"Your kidding me."

_"Hello? Wil- Wilson?"_

The person than walked into another room, with The Doctor coming closely behind. When The Doctor was through the door it abruptly closed. He then quickly dived into the corner to hide. The person ran to the door to open it but failed.

"Is that someone mucking about?" she said.

"Who is it?"

A dummy turned its head.

What.

It then started walking toward the woman.

"Heh... you got me, very funny." said the woman.

The dummy says nothing and does not stop advancing. Two more join it.

"Right, I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Was it Derek's?"

The Doctor was now whispering under his breath.

_"Run, run, run, run, run, just run."_

"Derek, is this you?"

There was now a army of dummies headed her way. Rose backed up away and tripped over a box. She quickly pulled herself up again and backed against a wall. A dummy lifts its arm to strike her. Rose gets ready for the blow, when The Doctor grabbed her hand. Rose opened her eyes and snapped her head to look at the owner of the hand.

"Run."


	3. Chapter 3

They run, just in time, through a fire exit. The Doctor brings her into a lift.

The doors close on one of the dummy's arms. The Doctor pulls it off and the doors close.

"You pulled his arm off!" said the woman.

"Yep!" said The Doctor as he handed the arm to rose.

"Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" said the woman.

"Why would they be students?" said The Doctor.

"I don't know..."

"Well, you said it! Why students?"

"Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students." she said.

The Doctor grinned.

"That makes sense! Well done." He said.

"Thanks."

"They're not students."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson again?" The Doctor asked.

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

He steps out of the lift. Rose follows him.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" yelled the woman.

"I see your getting along well." said Heredth as He appeared from the side.

"Shut Up."

"Never."

"Hold on!" said The Doctor.

"Mind your eyes."

He disabled the lift with his sonic screwdriver.

"I've had enough of this now!" said the woman.

The Doctor walked off.

"Who are you two, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." said the doctor as he shook the electronic device in his hand.

"So!"

"Were going to go up there and blow them up, and we might well die in the process. But don't worry about us, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

"Beans on toast?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

A/N

There you go, by the way I swear that in the new season premiere, a Dalek said "EXTERMINAGG!"

Review pls.


End file.
